movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels
Here is what the history of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels should look like. Transcript: *Narrator: In 2016, Stephen and his friends have started film spoof traveling. They start off by getting friends on their team. *Stephen Squirrelsky: When Stephen Druschke graduated from High School, he met Andrew Smith, who agreed to make friends with him. *Andrew Catsmith: And when Andrew Smith and Stephen Druschke became friends, they started their film spoof travels with themselves as animals, starting with Stephen as a squirrel, and Andrew as a tabby cat. *Stephen Squirrelsky: And then Stephen changed his last name when animal into Squirrelsky. That's me. *Andrew Catsmith: And also, Andrew changed his name when animal into Catsmith. That's me too. *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky, and his friend, Andrew Catsmith, get Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Courage, Cow, Chicken, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Tod, Copper, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Cro-Marmot, Cub, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Flaky, Flippy, Fliqpy, Giggles, Handy, Lammy, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, Splendid, The Mole, and Toothy, their friends on their team and travel in Miss Bianca and the Bernard. *Eddy: This is too rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: The History of Our Film Spoof Travels. Yep. Worth a million bucks. Yeah. *(some film spoof travels are seen) *Narrator: They continue to film spoof travel in Piglet Pan when Nick, Judy, Jiminy Cricket, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Penny Ling, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson, Vinnie Terrio, Zoe Trent, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie join their team, The Black Cauldron when Sandy Cheeks, Stephen's crush, joins them, Trent Hood where Max, Gidget, Duke, and Snowball join them and help them to get Gumball, Darwin, and Anais on their team, Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo) since Andrew likes trains and boats, and Bubblesrella since Rocky, Bullwinkle, I.R. Baboon, I.M. Weasel, Roo, and Kanga have joined them. *Ed: Oh boy! I love film spoof travels. *Narrator: That's when Gumball Watterson, Danny, Sawyer, Tillie, Wooly, Cranston, Frances, T.W., Pudge, Freddi Fish, and Luther have joined Stephen and his friends in Animal Story and Robin and the Beanstalk. *Pooh: Think Think Think. *Narrator: And that's how Anais has joined Stephen and the others in more spoofs like The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin when Gumball is duke and Anais is a queen, and Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland. *Anais: I'm a queen! *Gumball: Oh yeah. I'm a duke. *Narrator: As Stephen and his friends sing songs in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 1 and Episode 2, just to continue in Jasmilina, Eric, Ajax, Charles, Mambo, Fluffy, Uranus, and Cornfed join in Treasure Planet and the Mouse King, Slappy, Maggie, Jack, Mr. Blue Jay, Oinky Doinky, Ben, Little John, Lady Kluck, and Skippy Rabbit join them in Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, and Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse since Daggett and Norbert have joined them. *Rabbit: Oh my. *Anais: Sometimes, It's not easy being a queen when you lose your crown. *Piglet: But not if you hang onto it. *Narrator: Next, in 2017, they continue in The Pagemaster with Buster Moon, Johnny, Rosita, Mike, Ash, Eddie, and Meena, Rock-A-Doodle where Johnny Bravo joins them and helps to get Max on the team, then in Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, and Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, Robert Cheddarcake, Alvin, Ian, Ryan, and Tyler, Atomic Betty, Sparky, X-5, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley Walrus, Crash Bandicoot, and Griffer Feist join them. *Stephen Squirrelsky: And you wouldn't believe what disguise I use. *Narrator: That's right. He's disguised as Marina Beauty to fool anyone. As Danny, Einstein, Stanz, Wonder Mouse Girl, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Lillian, and Stephenie join the team in The Hedgehog's New Groove, Natane Whopper, Gnorm Hill-Billies, Kidney Rich, Delbert Vult-R, Rocky Raccoon, Serena Magical, FanBoy, Chum Chum, Bradley the Skunk, Darwin Watterson, Anais and Gumball's adopted brother and Gumball's best friend, Kirby, and Aku Aku also join in on The Forest Book, where they help Stephen and his friends fight The Meanies 80's, six baddies. As The Fuzzooly Family, Hector Con Carne, Stomach, Boskov, Dr. Ghastly, General Skarr, Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Snoozer, Dexter, Cappy, Panda, Jingle, Lapis, Lazuli, and Pikachu join in the team on The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 3 and Episode 5 Doug, Connie, Porkchop, Patti, Beebe, Skeeter, Chalky, Al, Moo, and Mr. Dink join too. *Darwin: Now I'm the Prime Minister. *Tigger: Woohoo-ha-hoo! *Stephen Squirrelsky: You see later Stephen began creating his own villains and Manfred Macavity was his first one. *Manfred: That's right! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Now, Springbaky, and Chimpy. *Springbaky: Correct. *Chimpy: Yes. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Now The Meanies 80's. *Franklin: I'm Franklin "Terrible Cat" Pauper. *Elmer: I'm Elmer Ryhorn. *Lloyd: I'm Lloyd One Eared Hare. *Jose: I'm Jose Parroto. *Ronald: I'm Ronald "Feisty Devil" Tazer. *Zayne: And I'm Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto. *Stephen Squirrelsky: And Bradley was once a lost skunk. *Sandy: But now we found him and are helping him. *Narrator: In 2018, when Darwin became the prime minister, he, Stephen, and the others travel in Simba (Shrek) with Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skippy Squirrel, Stephen's cousin and Slappy Squirrel's nephew, and Andrina Chinchella joining them to stop Frollo and Red Guy taking over Duloc, The Great Hedgehog Detective where Anderson Joey, Emily Storks, Psy C. Snowing, Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie, Shet Meerkata, Ren, Stimpy, Buck Tuddrussel, Larry 3000, Otto Osworth, Piggley Winks, Dannan O'Mallard, and Ferny Toro join them and help them to stop The Meanies 80's, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy, The Sword in the Stone with Wallace, Gromit, Bert Raccoon, Melissa Raccoon, Ralph Raccoon, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Zim, and Gir joining too, and in Vanellope Von Schweetz with Bernice joining. *Eeyore: Could be best. *Robert: And you know what Andrina's too attached to. *Griff: Her toy cat. *Courage: Jokes, of course, along with Rocky. *Narrator: Now they have Big C, Comquateater, Julimoda, Ruby, Max's sister, Dexter, Christopher Robin, The ZhuZhus (Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, and Chunk), Tanya Mousekewitz, Robert Cheddarcake's girlfriend, Cat, Dog, Coco Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot's sister, and The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico) on their team and have entered The Train and the Boat to be on the lookout for Trevor Meowy Sr. and his son, Trevor Meowy Jr. *Trevor Meowy Sr: You've got that right. I'm Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr: And I'm his son, Trevor Meowy Jr. *Ryan: And that's when Tyler got a crush. *Tyler: I have a crush on Bunnie. *Ian: You can say that again. *Alvin: And you don't have to tell us twice. *Narrator: So stick around for more. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Now more baddies have arrived. *Boar: Yes. I'm Boar Twenty-Five. *Teresa: I'm Teresa Pussy-Poo. *The Greasers: We're the Greasers. *Dim: I'm Dim Cockatoo. *Bull: I'm Bull Dog. *Bazooka: I'm Bazooka Poxers. *Eliza: And I'm Eliza White Coon. *Lionel: I'm Lionel Diamond. *The Smoking Crew: We're The Smoking Crew. *Cale: I'm Cale Sniffer. *Quint: I'm Quint Gouda. *Tim: I'm Tim Nutmeg. *Bullseye: I'm Bullseye O'Wally. *Kentucky: And I'm Kentuchy Laughfers *The Poisonous Snake: I'm The Poisonous Snake. *The You-Reek Skunk: I'm The You-Reek Skunk. *Feisty Badger: And I'm Feisty Badger. And we'll get you, you'll see. (snickers evilly) *Narrator: Now that Manfred Macavity, Springbaky Plain, and Chimpy Chump have teamed up with The Meanies 80's, Boar Twenty-Five, Teresa Pussy-Poo, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Smoking Crew, Trevor Meowy Sr., Trevor Meowy Jr., The Poisonous Snake, The You-Reek Skunk, and Feisty Badger will all team up together to get Stephen and his friends as they're ready to film spoof on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) since King Julien, Morty, Maurice, Marlene, Phil, Mason, Spyro, and Sparx will also be joining Stephen and the others too to meet more characters. Category:History